<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Glory by HalfAndHalfBastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993401">Morning Glory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAndHalfBastard/pseuds/HalfAndHalfBastard'>HalfAndHalfBastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moonlight Garden (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Flower Maiden Dynamics (Moonlight Garden), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAndHalfBastard/pseuds/HalfAndHalfBastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todoroki Shouto is about to become the new Master of The Garden. Though the role is passed down to him by the previous Master, his father, Todoroki refuses to be the same as his father was to the maidens, cruel and sadistic. His only goal was to free the flower maidens from their chains and to live out the rest of his life as an ordinary man; that is until the Morning Glory came to The Garden...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki/Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU inspired by the manhwa Moonlight Garden, you don't need to read it to understand anything about this fic but it's still really good and I highly recommend it. Not all logic in Moonlight Garden will apply to this fic, there will be some key differences.</p><p>Also, yes, "maiden" is a feminine term but in this fic it is just used to describe men and women who also have a flower trait.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flower maidens moved about the garden in their brightly colored yukatas as the warm, spring air enveloped them. Groups of them were scattered everywhere, by the koi fish pond where they liked to plunge their feet into the clear water, splayed on the dark, wooden edging that bordered their rooms, and sitting under the plum blossom trees keeping young Shouto company. Shouto greatly enjoyed the time he was allowed to spend with the maidens as they treated him kindly and fawned over him; and they treated him as an equal unlike the way his father, The Master, made them bow to him and only speak with practiced compliance. In short, the maidens made him feel loved. </p><p>The maidens gathered around the young child every time he visited and would chatter away to him. Often they would bring him presents that they made themselves, crowns made of flowers growing around the garden, sweets that they made themselves and wanted him to be the first to try, but most importantly they would bring themselves and that was all that mattered to Shouto. Even at times when the maidens seemed to be overbearing by squishing his face together and raving about his eyes or wanting to brush and put his hair in different styles he just quietly sat and appreciated it. On days when he felt a little more bold and outgoing he would show them his magic that was still developing. They would excitedly bring him tiny sticks to light on fire and freshly cut flowers to freeze so that they could preserve them for longer. </p><p>"Would you look at that! Y'know I wish I had magic too."</p><p>"Agreed. But you have to be of royal or noble blood to be born with magic."</p><p>"I know, I know, but I still can't help but want to freeze and ignite things like our little prince here."</p><p>The boy puffed out his cheeks and tapped his index fingers together at the compliment. "Come on you two, you know how he gets embarrassed with all the praise you give him." A beautiful maiden gently chided them. She was the Lavender maiden; Shouto loved all the maidens greatly but she held a special place in his heart. The Lavender maiden was his mother's dearest friend and after her death she took on a motherly and nurturing role in his life. A role that Shouto needed greatly compared to his cruel and callous father.</p><p>The maiden lowered herself underneath the shade of a plum tree and gently patted her lap. "Come Shouto, you haven't taken a nap today right?" He nodded and laid down beside her, placing his head on her lap. He looked up into her silvery eyes and thought they reminded him of his mother's. The Lavender maiden smiled sweetly at him as she stroked her hand through his hair and started to hum a soft lullaby. He felt himself relax and let his surroundings slowly fade away into sleep.</p><p>What felt like no sooner than he fell asleep, Shouto was violently roused from his peaceful nap as a large hand grabbed him roughly by the arm and started to drag him to his feet. Through half-bleary eyes he saw the flower maidens that were surrounding him moments before were on their hands and knees with their faces cast down and away from Shouto's father and a look of uneasiness and fear was clear in their eyes; all except one. As he was being dragged, grey and blue eyes met silver and he found one flower maiden looking at him with determination in her eyes. He swear he saw her nod, just slightly, to him before abruptly standing up and moving in front of his father to block him. Quiet and sharp gasps echoed from the other maidens as they watched her boldly stand before him. The Lavender maiden spoke with a mocking politeness in her tone and a look full of resentment.</p><p>"Excuse me, Master, for my rudeness but I do not think that the child deserves to be taken away so harshly."</p><p>His father ground his jaw tightly but kept himself composed in front of the maidens. There was no need though, they had all witnessed his ugly temper many times before.</p><p>"Oh, and why is that so, <em>Lavender</em>?" He drew out her name as if to threaten her but she stood her ground.</p><p>"Because, Master, he has done nothing wrong. He is a child and children are meant to act as such. They need to play and take naps and enjoy their youth."</p><p>He sneered at her and threw his head back in a guttural laugh that was chilling to the other maidens; he started to address all of them in a condescending tone.</p><p>"You flower maidens know nothing about raising children and make horrible parents. You all remember what happened to his mother after having him don't you? She went insane and tried to harm her own child, just look at that revolting scar on his face! So what right do you have to chide me for the way I treat <em>my</em> son, none!"</p><p>The Lavender maiden's face fell and the others were shaking silently as they remembered with grief what had become of their friend. She had nothing more to say after that and just stood there looking less bold and smaller than before. His father gripped his arm harder and he winced as he began to be dragged away again. This time, when he passed the Lavender maiden she didn't look at him but instead she whispered something he didn't catch in time. For years he wondered what she had said to him.</p><p>After that day Shouto was banned from going into The Garden, confined to his living quarters to study politics and magic. Eventually, he discovered what had become of the Lavender maiden he had loved dearly, his father had thrown her into a cell to be kept there, alone, until the day her final bloom came and she wilted. Since then, Shouto had grown bitter and waited for the day that he would be made the Master of The Garden. For the day that he would change the fate of all flower maidens.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>